The task of polishing one's own shoes is made difficult because holding the shoe polish can in one hand leaves only the other hand free, a situation that is even more difficult when the shoes are being polished while removed from the feet and held by hand. Further, the size and shape of the conventional can presents further problems because the can is hard to grasp. According to the present invention, the polish can is carried by a holder which is attached to the user's thigh, for example, thus leaving both hands free, one hand to hold the shoe and the other to apply the polish, use the brush, etc. It is a feature of the invention that the holder is in the form of a simple cup-like member that tightly receives the lower half of the shoe polish can. Further, the rim of the cup is notched so as to accommodate the opener key typically provided on most cans. In a modified form of the invention, the holder is a pair of back-to-back cups sharing a common bottom or partition, and the cups are of different diameters so as to accommodate cans of different diameters.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the disclosure progresses herein.